


Birthday Surprises

by romxnogersav



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Fluff, POV Second Person, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romxnogersav/pseuds/romxnogersav
Summary: It’s your birthday, and Chris has a morning full of surprises.
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Birthday Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for my birthday back in May and posted on Tumblr. 
> 
> The reader doesn't have a date of birth mentioned, so anyone can picture themselves into this story!
> 
> Enjoy!💫

It’s really rare for you to wake up on your own, without an alarm sounding, Dodger’s little kisses, or Chris’ hands around you.

It looks like, today is one of these days.

You are gently pulled away from your sleep, your eyelids fluttering a little. The light peeking from what you can guess is the window on your side of the bed, casts a soft glow to your skin.

Your brows furrow slightly, and you turn to your other side in search of the other occupant of the bed. Your hand though, lands on the mattress, the sheets beneath your skin cold, an indication that Chris has been gone for a while.

You exhale, just a tad bit annoyed that your boyfriend can’t spend one morning in bed with you.

You try to lull yourself into a few more minutes of sleep, just a couple more minutes before you get up and go to find Chris.

You are interrupted by the sound of music coming from downstairs. Chris’ soft voice can be heard, singing to the melody of Aladdin’s “A Whole New World”. It makes you smile, how can it not really? He is such a 5 years old when it comes to Disney. You’ve both spent so much time together, watching the movies, singing the songs, it’s one of your favorite things to do with him.

You turn on your back and reach for your phone on the nightstand. You pick the device and unlock it. It’s around nine in the morning, and when you check the date, your face scrunches up a bit. It’s your birthday today. You completely forgot. Your birthday was never a big deal, especially in the last couple of years. You celebrated, sure, but not over the top. A nice dinner with your friends or family, movie night, the works. You aren’t one to make a big deal about it.

You put the phone down, and get into a sitting position before you swing your legs to the side of the bed. You slip your feet into your slippers and pick up Chris’ discharged hoodie from the chair close to the window.

After you duck into the bathroom for a couple of minutes, you start making your way downstairs.

The closer you get to the kitchen, the louder the songs get. You can make out “One Jump Ahead”. You hear your boyfriend murmuring to himself, maybe to Dodger.

“What do you think, Bubba? You think your mom is going to like this?” He questions, and in turn, the canine wiggles his tail.

You round the corner, and the picture that greets you can just about make you tear up.

The island is filled with your favorite breakfast foods and drinks. A big bouquet of your favorite flowers sits on one side. Chris’ back is to you, and Dodgers is next to his master, looking up at him with gleaming eyes.

The dog seems to sense your presence because he turns around and launches into your direction with a happy bark and wiggling tail.

Chris turns around, with a big, goofy smile on his face, but his brows furrow.

“You should be in bed,” He shakes his head, his smile doesn’t even weaver.

You look down at Dodger in your feet, then the island with everything atop it, and finally your glance lends on Chris again. Your eyes are just a little wet, but you smile, heart warm, and content.

“What’s that?” you question, gusting to everything the marble counter.

“A surprise for my girl, although, she just busted it, but that’s fine. I still love her.” He exclaims. He brushes his hands on a towel and makes his way towards you.

When he is close enough, his hands land on your hips. He gives them a squeeze with a bright, big smile on his lips.

“Happy Birthday, baby.” He murmurs and bends down. His lips touch yours, soft and full. He moves without urgency, slowly. There’s passion seeping from his movements, warmth radiating from him. His lips move like that for a few moments, before his teeth nip at your lower lip. You open your mouth to him, and his tongue pushes in. You move in sync, still slowly, savoring in the feeling of the kiss. You slow down your movements even more, and soon enough you part.

Chris brings his hand up and brushes a tear that’s halfway down your cheek, before cupping it.

“You didn’t have to do this,” you tell him, your hands circling his waist.

“I wanted to, plus, you deserve this,” he tells you mildly, and pats your bum a little. “Now, go back to bed, this is supposed to be breakfast in bed,” he tilts his head towards the stairs, pecking your lips.

“But-“ you start, but are quickly interrupted by Chris.

“No buts. Come on Bubba, go with mommy, make sure she gets back in bed before I come,” he scratches Dodger behind the ears, the little guy pushing at your legs with his nose as if actually understanding what his dad wanted from him.

You laugh, a loud, yet soft sound escaping your lips. You shake your head at your boyfriend and turn around.

“I’m going Dodge, I’m going,” you laugh again when he licks your bare knee. Soon you make it back to your room and settle into bed. Dodger gives a happy bark, before he leaps onto the bed, and settles with his head in your lap.

You pet him, give him a couple of kisses. You are just about to pick up your phone, maybe play some music, when Chris steps into the room. You want to laugh, not that there’s anything funny, except he is caring a big tray full of food. In the crook of his arm is the bouquet and he’s so concentrated, probably trying not to drop anything.

He moves towards the bed, and sets the tray down, then hands you the flowers. You look at them for a few seconds, before inhaling the fresh scent. You smile up at him, before you set it aside, and lift your hands towards him, just like a kid would do.

You make grabby hands, and he laughs, touching his left boob. He sits down on the bed, and hugs you close to him. You burrow your head in his neck and kiss the flesh there.

“Thank you, I’m not used to this,” you mumble and hug him tighter. He squeezes you to him and kisses the top of your head.

“As I said, you deserve it,” he whispers. Soon, you are sitting side by side, enjoying breakfast. There’s music playing, although not that loudly, so you can talk. You converse and laugh, feed, and scratch Dodger. You kiss occasionally, a small little peck on the lips, temples, or any other part available.

After breakfast, Chris takes the tray and sets it on his desk. Then. He moves towards his closet and pulls a box out. It’s not overly big, wrapped in a blue paper.

He sits back down, puts the box in your lap, and asks you to move forward a bit. You do just that, and he settles himself behind you. His arms sneak around your waist, his chin on your shoulder.

“Go on, open it,” he whispers in your ear, kissing your neck. Your hands shake just a little, but you tear up the paper as gently as you can. When that’s done, a white box sits in front of you. Your hands reach for the lid, and you pull it off slowly.

There, in the white box sits a colorful book, a scrapbook. On the front of it is yours, and Chris’ names, and just above the handwriting, you can only recognize as his, is a picture of you and him. It’s one of your favorite ones, taken on Scott’s birthday last year, where you two met.

Your eyes water. You open the book. The first few pages have some pictures of you, early on, before you started dating. There is a place and date under every photo. Different words and drawings spread around. There are a couple of pages filled with pictures, locations of a trip you went on a few months back. All of those pictures displayed you and Chris, not you and Chris Evans, A-list actor, just you and Chris, the Boston guy that loves dogs, Disney, and football.

The book is halfway full, the last picture being one of you, him and Dodger, playing in the dog park just last week.

You sniffle and reach up to wipe at your tears, but Chris’ hand beats you to it, pulling your hair back, and wiping your cheeks.

You lay your head back against his shoulder and look at him sideways. His eyes are full of love, his lips pulling up at the sides.

“I take it you like it,” he asks you, his hand moving over your tight, the other laid on your abdomen.

You nod and wipe at your eyes again before you turn around and straddle him. Your hands hold his face, thumbs running over his cheeks.

“I love it, and I love you. Thank you so much, this is something I’ll cherish forever,” you speak in a voice, no louder than a whisper. Your forehead touches his, and his hands hug your middle.

“I love you too, sweetheart. Happy Birthday again, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr [romaxnogersav](https://romaxnogersav.tumblr.com/)


End file.
